


Last Kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Feelings, Fuckbuddies, Goodbye Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An anon asked for some transfer angst and their last time together.





	Last Kiss

Leo lets himself stare at the sweet curve of Ney’s back as he takes off his shirt with one smooth pull. Then Leo leans in close, tongue lapping at Ney’s earlobe and moving down to lick a stripe all the way to his shoulder. Ney shivers and Leo sneaks his hand around Ney’s torso, the tips of his fingers playfully brushing across one of the nipples.

Leo knew it was too good to last. Good things in his life always come with a price. Half of the time he’s living the dream and the other half he’s hiding from it. Hiding from the world, like they are doing now, making sure no one followed them, making sure the door is locked and the blinds are closed shut. The dream is a lie.

Ney wiggles free and takes a stumbling step towards the bed, tugging at Leo’s hand to drag him along. Leo follows, painfully aware of what he’s losing. It’s not just this easy companionship and the mutual agreement to keep things under the wraps. He’s losing more than he ever cared to admit he had.

Ney doesn’t meet his eyes, even as he sinks down to his knees and reaches to unbutton Leo’s jeans.

Leo cups Ney’s cheek and tilts his head upwards but Ney keeps his eyes closed. Leo adjusts his grip, sliding his thumb until it rests on Ney’s bottom lip. Leo strokes the outline of Ney’s lips and they part open, his tongue coming out to meet Leo's finger and tease him.

It’s the last time he sees Ney like this, pliant and responsive to his touches.

He gropes around to snatch the lube from the drawers, then squirts some into his hand, slicking his fingers and working himself open. He hears when Ney’s breath catches and he’s finally watching Leo, eyes growing into dark pools of lust.

There is a crinkle of the condom wrap being opened, then the squeak of the bedsprings as Ney moves to knee above him. Leo slides lower on the bed and bends one leg, inviting.

Ney takes his sweet time with him and Leo has to bite on his tongue to keep himself from begging. He never begged and he won’t start now. Ney’s touches burn like fire on his skin and the pace Ney picks is maddeningly slow, driving Leo insane and making him desperate for the release. How Ney can stand it is beyond Leo.

He gasps and twitches when Ney’s hand moves to cover Leo’s as he strokes himself in time to match Ney’s thrusts. For a fleeting moment, their eyes lock and Leo’s world comes to a halt.

Leo closes his eyes and goes still as the wave of pleasure crashes over him. God, he would have never gotten tired of this.

He doesn’t even notice when Ney gets up from the bed but he notices the towel and the warmth of Ney’s body as he lies down next to Leo.

Ney’s face is pressed into the pillow and his body is twisted away from Leo. Leo gets it, they don’t have to say a word. He’s in no mood to talk about it either. There isn’t anything to say anyway. He bends over to drop a small kiss on the nape of Ney’s neck.

Leo leans back down and turns his head to take in the sight, committing the picture to his memory. The line of Ney’s shoulders relaxes after a while. Leo lets himself stare, until it’s too much.

He quietly slips off the bed and gets dressed.

It’s one thing to have an arrangement with someone from the team, someone who is also always travelling around and someone who won’t run to the press to tell their story. This thing he had with Ney was nothing like that. But Leo never asked and Ney never pushed.

It’s too late for the revelation to have any positive value to him, but he knows with absolute certainty as he gathers his things and leaves, that he loves the man he’s leaving behind.

He resists the urge to look over his shoulder to see if Ney is watching him as he walks through the door.


End file.
